Shifting Perspective
by Gelles
Summary: Just because Mary's recovered her memories doesn't necessarily make her a different person... does it?


Shifting Perspective  
A Tales of Destiny Fanfic  
By Kristin Renee Taylor

Mary approached the fire cautiously, moving with slow, careful steps along the cavern's uneven floor.

She stopped just outside the fire's circle of light, suddenly hesitant. Ever since the company had reached Phandaria, Rutee had been acting weird; snapping at the others and being more rude than usual. She had used just about any available excuse to pick on poor Stahn. Philia had given up any pretense of trying to become friends with the Lens Hunter.

For the most part everyone had ignored her and her odd temperament.

And then they had reached the town of Cyril…

__

Rutee kicked the broken table. Fists on her hips, she glared at the others. "We're not gonna actually stay here, are we?"

Leon glared at her. "If you care so much, then go sleep out in the storm."

"This was the only accessible house," Philia said quietly.

Rutee scowled. "And if the owner comes back? I don't relish getting stabbed in the middle of the night."

With her back to them all, Mary reached out and gently pressed her fingers to the lintel of the long-dead fireplace. Softly, "That won't be a problem. This is my house."

"What?!"

Her shoulders stiffened at the sudden tension in the air, but it was the gaze she felt that pulled her around. Slowly, she met Rutee's eyes. "This house… I lived here. I… remember…"

Rutee's expression had gone from irritation to something else, something darker. She sneered. "Really? Well, good for you." And she had stalked out, slamming the door behind her.

Mary hadn't realized it then, hadn't actually understood Rutee's scorn until they had reached Heidelberg. Hadn't grasped the reason until the skirmish against Dalis.

Until Mary had regained all of her memories.

Rutee had been terrified.

And now, it was too late.

__

I'm still the same woman, she thought to herself, almost fiercely. _Regaining my memories doesn't mean I've become an entirely different person._

"You move differently," Rutee said, startling Mary. She turned her head slightly, but didn't glance directly at the taller woman.

Guiltily, Mary moved forward. "How long…?"

"A couple of minutes, now. I wasn't sure at first because, y'know, it didn't sound like you…" she trailed off, staring into the flames.

Mary sat down near her, nowhere near as close as she would have a few days ago, or even that morning. The silence between them stretched; for the first time in Mary's memory, they were uncomfortable with each other.

Firelight reflected Rutee's dark eyes, dull and faded. Although not physically tired (her endurance was more than a match for Mary's) she radiated exhaustion, a weariness that seemed to have no cause and no cure.

She looked like a woman resigned to watching everyone she loved betray her.

The sight of her wrung Mary's heart. _No, Rutee. Don't do this to yourself. Don't you understand that it's not your fault?_ But the words wouldn't come out.

Finally, the silence became too much. Mary said thickly, "You should go to bed."

Rutee flinched, but still refused to look at Mary. "You're leaving," she said, voice flat.

"I'm not-" Mary begin, and bit off her words, staring into the fire. "Rutee, don't be this way. You know that if I had a choice-"

"You _do_ have a choice," Rutee said, "You just chose him over me."

"He's my _husband_!" Mary said, voice rising before she could stop herself. "You didn't honestly expect me to leave him behind, did you? To just suddenly abandon him right when we've found each other again?" She shook her head, furious. "He needs me, Rutee!"

"_I _need you!" Rutee shouted, glaring at her.

"What are you talking about? Stahn and the others-"

"No! You don't understand!" Abruptly, her fury collapsed, leaving her looking pale and wan and full of misery. Drawing her thighs up, she hugged her arms around her shins and hid her face in her legs. "You're like them, now," she whispered, muffled voice full of tears and ashes.

Mary stared at her in confusion and pain. "Like them?"

"They all think they're better than me. That I'm just a nobody, just a thief and a liar and…" A shudder ran through Rutee's body. "None of them will understand. They won't care enough to even try."

Carefully, Mary reached out and laid a hand on Rutee's shoulder. "I care, Rutee. You know that."

For a moment Rutee was silent. Then she said, "At least I've still got Atwight," and her voice was as hard as a slap. Beneath Mary's hand, the muscles of Rutee's shoulder were rigid with knots. Her very posture denied any comfort Mary offered.

Sick with dismay, unsure and unable of helping her friend, Mary let her hand fall away. "Rutee… I'm sorry."

If Rutee even heard her, she gave no sign.

Mary watched her for a moment more, then stood and walked away, out of the circle of light.

Dalis was calling her.

Author's Note -

Why Tales of Destiny? Because Mary and Rutee are the coolest video-game duo next to Hana and Rain. :)

Why this scene (which, in case you didn't know, takes place just before the attack on Heidelberg Castle)? Because it always bothered me that Rutee was just able to give up her best friend of three years (and really her only human friend) without batting an eye. Made Rutee seem pretty callous, didn't it?

Why the title? Well, I'll let you ponder that one. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rutee, Mary, or any of the characters in Tales of Destiny, although I wish I did. That little joy goes to Namco. And I thank God every day now that I know they're bringing the actual sequel to the States. (I _really_ hate Tales of Destiny 2…)


End file.
